The Golden Rule
by Superschwiizer
Summary: Really Ciel, you must learn to Treat Others as You Yourself Wish to be Treated.   RATED M YAOI; IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SEARCHED WITH THESE SETTINGS!


**Okay soo...BEFORE you yell at me for not updating I Am Broken, this is a gift for my lovely friend Hannah. The next chapter of the USCAN fic is in progress but I needed to get this done. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't be angry! QAQ**  
><strong>Anyway! This is, as I stated before, for a very good friend of mine. She is an avid fan of Kuroshitsuji and CielXSebastian so I decided to write one for her as an awesome gift. But i hope eveyrone else enjoys it too! Now...before you go delving in, this is my first ever lemon scene. Normally I don't write those and only write rather...depressing stories that are rated M for another reason. So please go easy on it. That doesn't mean don't critique me, though! I will only improve fi you critique me os, pelase, throw me under a bus if you msut! But don't just say "This is horrible" or "I hate it!" those are not helpful comments and I will report you for them. I don't like rude people.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Ciel and sebastian and anyone else used in this fic - save for Madame Lasoir - belong to Yana Toboso. Believe me, if Kuroshitsuji was mine it wouldn't be a fanservice manga, IT'D BE A YAOI.**  
><strong>Rating: M(obviously)<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, I don't see why I must attend the function this evening. It is bound to be filled with nuisances and annoyances."<p>

"My apologies, young master, but your attendance is mandatory tonight."

Ciel gave a huff of annoyance as his only response to the black-haired butler's comment. He didn't understand having to be polite to people where consistently rude and obnoxious towards himself. Weren't all people taught as children that one should treat others as they themselves wish to be treated?

Perhaps the Golden Rule did not apply to those in the world of nobility.

With a final tug of the ribbon bow around Ciel's neck, to test its tightness, Sebastian stood from his kneeling position before the young Phantomhive Earl. "There you are, young master. All dressed." He placed a palm on the small of the young boy's back, turning him gently to face the large arched mirror on the wall before stepping to the side and out of the reflection it cast.

Ciel surveyed his reflection with a keen, trained eye; inspecting for any little detail which happened to be out of place. For such as an occasion as this, he was dressed in some of his best clothing. Upon his top, he wore a blue shirt of the finest silk, tight along his upper arms before flaring out at the elbow into soft ruffles, white laces peeking out around his hands. A black, silver-button up overcoat was to be added later. Upon his bottom, he wore shorts to his knees of the same silk which met white stockings underneath them and above the knee. Upon his delicate little feet were patent leather shoes with a silver buckle, both details shining from cleanliness.

"It is satisfactory."

Sebastian entered the reflection again, holding both Ciel's eye patch for the occasion and walking stick. Ciel took the eye patch, a blue rose with black, white tipped ribbons, and tied it over his right eye. He did not wish for anyone to bear witness to the mark of him and his butler's contract. Now he allowed for Sebastian to dress him in his overcoat and black top hate before taking the walking stick offered to him. Surveying his appearance one final time, he walked to the bedroom's door.

Sebastian held the door open for his young master; following his with his auburn pools he called eyes. "Please abide by the Golden Rule while we are out, my young master. "He warned again.

Ciel stopped and looked up at the tall, black-haired demon. "And if I do not?" he challenged.

The young Earl was slightly unnerved by the way Sebastian's smirk grew slightly more sinister and his auburn eyes began to have a light sheen of demonic red. But he stood his ground, unafraid, as the demon butler leant down and whispered in his ear; black hair tickling his neck and sweet-scented breath caressing his ear.

"I will simply have to show you what apathy towards the Golden Rule can result in, my young master Ciel."

Maybe it was the way the light gleamed in Sebastian's eyes, of the way his voice seemed to curl with his threat. But Ciel believed him. It was never a good idea to cross the demon on a normal day, but now that the black-haired butler had added a threat to the mix it was an even worse idea.

He had no desire to allow the demon butler to punish him.

So, as Sebastian held the carriage door open for him, Ciel stepped inside and looked eye to eye with his butler. He examined the sharp, elegant features of the older man's face; the way his lips curled into a smirk and how his auburn eyes seemed to gaze into the young Earl's soul. It sent slightly frightened shivers through him.

"Young master…we must leave soon." Sebastian's elegant voice pulled him from his thoughts and the young Earl simply nodded and settled into his seat.

And as he gazed out the carriage window and into the night, he dreaded the party to come even more.

* * *

><p>That party was just as he had predicted: too loud and filled with obnoxiously annoying people. Ciel and Sebastian hadn't even been there for five minutes before the young Phantomhive Earl was ready to explode. But under the watchful eye of his butler, he was able to keep his mouth shut. The slate-haired young boy, however, did manage to slip away from the crowd and into the cool night air that the balcony provided as a sanctuary.<p>

He braced his hands on the white railings and took a deep breath, his eyes falling shut as he forced himself to remain calm. _Patience, Ciel… it will be over soon… _Now if only he could agree with his thoughts. The light breezed cooled his infuriated soul and filled him with a soft peace he felt only when completely alone.

But the slamming open of the arched, stained glass balcony doors behind him and the sound of feminine laughter crashed right through the night air and terrorized the young Earl's tranquility.

"Without turning, Ciel addressed the person with a bored voice. "What is it, Madame Lasoir?"

Madame Lasoir pouted, already permanently pouty lips turning down even more. "How did you know it was me, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned to glare with contempt in his cerulean gaze at the woman. The Madame was a young one, with nary a wrinkle or blemish on her pale, twenty-seven-year-old skin. Her blonde hair was stereotypical for one of her social statues, falling in soft waves down her back. Her sparkling blue eyes shone with mischief and in her long, flowing cap-sleeved gown with its plunging neckline, Madame Lasoir was quite the beauty.

But looks do tend to deceive.

Madame Lasoir was notorious for her man seducing way and how many noblemen's marriages she had ruined. Count Lasoir was never the wiser for he believed his wife to be a perfect angel while and whenever he was away.

Humph…fool.

"I could smell your perfume before the door opened."

"Oooh! This is a new brand! I'm so glad you noticed!"

Ciel rolled his eyes one more. This woman was daft; she didn't understand what he meant. How typical of a blonde socialite.

"Anyways," Made Lasoir flitted over to stand before Ciel, twirling a lock of her hair around her right index finger. "I've been meaning to ask you about that butler of yours. How old is he?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Old enough," he replied evenly.

"Really? He looks so young…" she let out a nasally giggle which only succeeded in annoying the young Earl further.

"Madame Lasoir, please refrain from trying to seduce Sebastian." Ciel warned, non-covered eyes narrowing to compliment his threatening tone.

Madame Lasoir simply giggled that grating giggle once more, not believing his threatening tone of voice or simply too stupid to notice it. She proceeded to turn away from the young boy, pausing at the door to gaze over her shoulder at him through falsely thick eyelashes. "I very much like your butler, Earl Phantomhive," she purred before leaving to rejoin her party; easily melting into the throng of people and out of sight.

Ciel rolled his eyes for the third time and sighed, turning back to the balcony railing and continue to stare out at the darkened garden. Trying his best to forget and ignore the party and its increasingly drunken attendees.

He remained there for about another half hour before deciding he should finally let his presence be known. Turning on his heel, he swiftly strode over to the large arched doors and opened them. He slipped into the sea of people with ease and continued to weave amongst them. He gave a polite "Hello" and nod of his head whenever someone addressed him. But other than that, he spoke to no one and continued his wandering.

As he rounded a corner into one of the many side hallways, the sight he was met with had him stop in his tracks.

There was Sebastian, standing amidst a throng of women. And, who other than Made Lasoir with her arms around his neck and body pressed up against his side was whispering naughty things into his ear; the other women around them giggling from it all. For some reason, this infuriated the young slate-haired boy, causing him to clench his fists until his perfectly manicured fingernails sliced into his palms. He ignored the stinging pain and blood slipping through his fingers to drip to the floor. He was simply too furious to notice anything other than the site before him.

"My Lady's," Sebastian said, trying to move away as politely as possible. "I must beg of you to release me. I must find young master Ciel."

"But why?" one woman, a rather unattractive brunette, whined. "We're so much more fun!"

"That's right!" another woman, an averagely attractive redhead, giggled. "We can make you feel so good, Phantomhive Butler."

"That as it may be, I must insist you-"

Madame Lasoir cut Sebastian's complaints off with her lips; forcing a kiss upon the wide-eyed demon. Even as he tried to pull away, she held him in place with hands placed strategically on the back of his head; holding him in place.

Ciel had seen enough.

He strode over calmly and shoved the other women out of his way, not caring whether or not falling would hurt them. He wrapped his hand around Madame Lasoir's hair and pulled her back and down. Ciel simply watched as he released her hair, watching the way she stumbled and fell back unattractively onto her bottom.

"I thought I asked you not to seduce my butler." The cold tone in Ciel's voice made the good Madame go pale.

She scrambled up as anger and humiliation registered within her. "Earl Phantomhive! How dare you lay a hand on a lady! I'll have you know that I am the most influential in London! I will have you and your family ruined forever!"

"Lady?" Ciel chuckled darkly. "You are no Lady. You are simply a whore. One who can never-"

"Young Master…" Sebastian growled darkly in his ear, attempting to stop the young boy's tirade.

"-keep her legs closed. Which of your three children are actually the Count's? I doubt any of them with your reputation." Ciel raised his cane, pointing it at the Madame with a smirk at the way she flinched out of anger and fear. "What would you do if I informed your husband of your activities? No…a better question is what would he do?"

Madame Lasoir gulped, eyes widening. "He-he wouldn't do anything! He loves me!" she exclaimed, hand flying over her heart as she became quite close to hysterics.

"Would he still love you after discovering your infidelities? Would he still love a-"Ciel cut off as Sebastian pulled him back against his chest with one arm firmly around the young boy's waist, his other hand covering the protesting Ciel's mouth.

"I apologize for my Master's little outburst, Madame Lasoir." Sebastian smiled, dipping his head slightly. "I believe it would be best if we took our leave now. Good night."

With that, he led a still protesting Ciel away. He opened the carriage door once they were outside and pushed the small boy in none-too-gently. Bracing his hands on the top of the doorframe, he leaned over his young master slightly.

"I thought I told you to behave, Young Master…"

Ciel's single showing eye widened at how dark his butler had become. He was simply furious, he realized. Sebastian's icy cold growl and red demonic eyes show exactly how disappointed the demon was with his young charge. He shrank back slightly as Sebastian straightened up, his smirk growing and becoming even more sinister.

"Now I must teach you the consequences of not obeying the Golden Rule." And with one final dark, red-eyed smirk, Sebastian slammed the carriage door closed.

Darkness flooded the cabin and as Ciel's eyes adjusted to the sudden change, he realized just exactly how much danger he was in.

The ride back to the Phantomhive Mansion was filled with tension and apprehension for Ciel. But entering the mansion was ten times more frightening.

* * *

><p>The second Ciel stepped from the carriage cabin, Sebastian whisked him up into his arms and proceeded to carry him bridal style into the mansion. The butler didn't even slow down to open the door, simply kicking it open without a care. At Ciel's complaints about how his door was not to be treated in such a way, he simply chuckled and purred in the young Earl's ear.<p>

"You aren't exactly in any position to scold me, Young Master."

For some reason Ciel couldn't begin to fathom, this made him blush and his heart beat just a little faster. The way that Sebastian was speaking to him was such a change and, even though it should infuriate him to be addressed in such a way, it intrigued him. He kind of liked it…not that he would ever admit it, of course.

As they walked down the hallway to Ciel's room, Finny came bounding over to them. The orange haired, emerald-eyed gardener seemed even more hyper than usual.

"Sebastian! Young Master!" he jumped up and down in front of them, the straw hat around his neck bouncing.

"What is it, Finny?" Sebastian sighed, not really having the patience to deal with the young man right now. He had better, more important things to do…

"I just wanted to let you know that the new flowers have arrived and I planted them! They are really, really pretty!"

"Is that all, then?"

"Yup!" Finny grinned at them once more before dashing around them and running off to most likely find Bard and Maylene.

Sebastian simply shook his head with a sigh before looking down at Ciel again as he continued walking. "I apologize for that, Master Ciel. But I promise to make it up to you." He chuckled when his own response from Ciel came in the form of a halfhearted "Humph!" of boredom.

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's room, closing it behind him as he strode over to the large, four poster bed. He dropped the young Earl unceremoniously on it, chuckling darkly at Ciel's small yelp of protest. Ignoring his young master's complaints, the demon butler stood gaze down on his prey with a smirk. His hands came up and undid his coat as he spoke," Young Master, you do recall my warning before we left, correct?"

Ciel could only nod as Sebastian removed his coat and threw it over the large plush chair in the room. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Sebastian then proceeded to loosen his black tie. The young boy furrowed his eyebrow sin confusion.

Just what exactly did Sebastian have planned?

"Good. Then you remember our agreement for if you misbehaved." Sebastian smirked and suddenly Ciel found himself pinned down to the bed by the demon.

His eyes widened as he struggled to get free but he butler was much too strong. The older many simply pinned both of the boy's arms above his head with his left hand. One of his hands more than enough to keep the small, slate-haired boy captive. "Sebastian! Release me at once!" he exclaimed, struggling even more to get free.

"Hmm….no." Sebastian smirked, his free hand trailed down the front of his master. He popped the buttons of his overcoat before pulling it off, only releasing Ciel's hands for a split second before repining them. "You have misbehaved, Young Master and must be punished…"

Ciel flushed at his words, trying once again in vain to squirm free as long, nimble fingers pushed his shirt up to reveal his flat stomach. He shivered as they drew lazy patterns all over his sensitive skin as the traveled higher and higher.

"W-wait! What are-what are you doing?" he cried out as Sebastian encircled one of his nipples with his finger.

Sebastian smirked at his master's reactions, greedily drinking in each and every cry and whimper. "My, my, Young Master… you are so sensitive." He purred, tweaking the little peak before moving over to play with its twin, applying the same exact treatment.

"St-stop…-ah!-…it, Sebastian!" Ciel whimpered pathetically, his young body reacting in such a way that it both embarrassed and confused him. But…he had to admit the tingles felt very nice…

His toes curled in his shoes as Sebastian leant down and drew his tongue over his neglected right nub and suckled on it. Dear lord…that felt so good… Ciel let out a soft whine that fueled Sebastian on to nip the tiny nub gently, releasing the young boy's wrists.

Ciel's hands immediately went to his butler's hair, clutching at the silky black locks. He arched his back; his body felt as if it was one fire and he had no idea how to put it out. He needed…need something.

But what did he need, exactly?

As if reading his mind, Sebastian tugged the young Earl's off completely before leaning back and bringing Ciel's dainty legs up. One by one, he removed the shoes and stockings adorning them. He kissed both ankles, chuckling at Ciel's blush and whine of protest, before lowering Ciel's legs and setting to work undoing his pants.

"I'm going to make you feel great, Young Master," Sebastian growled, tugging Ciel's pants down his hips agonizingly slow. "I'm going to make you scream like a wanton whore." With a final tug, he had Ciel's pants and underwear removed.

He none-too-gently wrapped his right hand finger around the boys yet to develop manhood and stroked it agonizingly slow. "You've barely began to develop, Master Ciel…" he chuckled darkly, gazing down at Ciel's panting and blushing face. "How adorable…"

"D-Don't…mock me…!" Ciel managed to gasp between pants, glaring at the demon to the best of his effort in his current state. This, in all honestly, was so absurd that Sebastian simply chuckled and trailed a finger up the young boy's arousal, eliciting a soft whimper from his prey.

"I am not mocking you, Young Master… I am simply teasing…" Sebastian purred silkily, trailing hot, wet kisses down Ciel's body.

Ciel shivered under the feeling, little hands clutching the bed sheets and nearly ripping holes through them. He let out a moan when his butler dipped his tongue into his navel and swirled it around before continuing down his young body. The young Phantomhive Earl was a pile of goo underneath Sebastian's expert ministrations; a writhing mass of need for something which he could not, for the life of him, figure out what it was. Every single touch from Sebastian sent an electric jolt through him; his arousal was so prominent it almost hurt.

"My, my, Young Master… I didn't realize how hard you were…" the low growl of the black-haired butler made Ciel glance down, his eyes widening at the sight he was greeted with. Sebastian was settled happily between his legs, smirking up at him with that teasing way of his while tracing delicate patterns along the innermost part of Ciel's thigh. The entire thing was simply too much for the young boy to take and he whimpered pathetically, eyes pleading for something which he could not name.

Sebastian simply chuckled and, knowing full well what the miserably aroused boy wanted, licked a trail over his young cock from base to tip. Ciel's resulting shudder and cry of ecstasy was all it too for him to slip the underdeveloped cock into his mouth all the way. He bobbed his head up and down; with ever bob up of his head he'd nibble delicately on his master to elicit the most interesting sound, a mix between a scream, a whimper and a full-throated moan.

Sebastian was so close to just ending his punishment and taking the young boy…

Ciel panted, gasps coming from the pit of his chest as he clutched at the sheets more. He arched his back up off the bed, his head falling back before collapsing back onto the bed. This was too much…too hot…to wet…too…too…

"_Sebastian…"_

Said butler's head snapped up as his name was moaned so delicately, eyes darkening considerably to a blood red colour. He let out an almost feral growl and moved back up Ciel's body. Screw playing with the boy, he needed to fuck him senseless…

"Suck." Sebastian demanded in an almost snarl, putting to fingers to Ciel's mouth.

Eyeing them warily, Ciel took the three digits into his mouth and began to suck obediently. His eyes never left the face of the man above him, noting the way Sebastian's jaw was clenched tight and his eyes narrowed with a low growl at the feeling of Ciel sucking his fingers. "That's enough…" Sebastian pulled his fingers from the young boy's mouth with a soft pop.

He used his opposite hand to lift one of Ciel's legs, holding it up and back slightly at the back of his knee. Positioning his index finger at the young boy's quivering entrance, he smirked once more at his master before plunging it in.

Ciel's eyes widened, whimpering and wiggling about at the strange intrusion. The feeling was so strange and foreign, his inner muscles flexing in and attempt to force the invading digit out. He let out a strangled cry as a second then third finger was added. The burning sensation was terrible and he just wanted this all to stop.

"Seb-Sebastian…! St…stop…!" he cried miserably, small hands going to the broad shoulders of his butler as the fingers stretched him as far as he could go.

"No." Sebastian growled low, leaning down and capturing Ciel's lips with his own. He bit down on his bottom lip, snaking his tongue inside when Ciel gasped in shock.

Sebastian slid a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch and prep the boy. But he was beginning to get impatient, his erection straining painfully in his trousers.

So he decided not to wait any longer.

Throwing the remainder of his clothes off into a corner of the room, Sebastian slipped his fingers out of the warmth of his young master he relished at the soft whimper of complaint from Ciel. He placed his knees against the underside of Ciel's knees, pushing them forward against his chest as he lined up his erection at the boy's quivering little pucker.

"This will hurt…" he warned in a low growl before thrusting inside all at once, growling in ecstasy at the tightness. He remained still for a moment as to let his younger master adjust.

He didn't want to tear him, did he?

Ciel was in agony. The sharp pain at his spine wasn't going anywhere and seemed to get worse and worse. Was it supposed to feel this way? Was it supposed to hurt so badly? He had no idea. But as Sebastian began a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out, the pain increased.

The demon butler thrust in and out, watching the young Phantomhive Earl's pain. As much as he _relished _human pain, he knew that the young boy wasn't ready for it. He began angling his hips with each thrust, aiming for the one spot that would make Ciel see stars. A scream alerted him to - exactly - where it was.

"AH! SEB-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried in ecstasy, colours dancing wildly before his eyes as his vision blanked. What…what had the demon just hit? The young Phantomhive Earl found he didn't really care; he just wanted _more_.

Sebastian smirked, "You sound like such a whore, young master… Scream again…" He kept brutally thrusting into the young boy's prostate, growling as the boy began tightening. He knew that Ciel would soon release. Reaching a hand down, he gripped the small boy's erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, speeding up both.

"I-I – what's – "Ciel couldn't even speak let alone think coherently anymore, every feeling inside of him becoming one white expanse of light behind his eyes. Something was coming… Something he needed…

"Faster!" he cried out, his back arching up off the bed wantonly.

All he was answered with was "Yes, young master…" before the demon began moving almost violently fast, smirking down at his captive.

That was all it took before Ciel came violently, screaming out his butler's name as he came over his stomach.

The tight clenching of Ciel's inner walls squeezed Sebastian over the edge. And with a feral growl he came hard into the boy; hands falling to brace himself over the boy, caging him in.

Ciel panted, trying in vain to catch his breath. As the oxygen began returning to his body, he opened his mismatched eyes. The sight he was greeted with made his ocular orbs widen.

Sebastian was gazing down at him, hair mussed and breathing hard. Sweat glistened along his perfectly toned body and a smirk adorned his perfectly shaped lips. The demon was feral and _beautiful._

_Beauty can be dangerous…_ Ciel thought as Sebastian began to speak

"You're beautiful, young mast-no…Ciel. Absolutely perfect," the demon purred, pressing a kiss to Ciel's swollen, pink lips. This kiss was different. It wasn't rough, it wasn't desperate. It was just gentle and tender and, if you asked Ciel, loving almost.

Sebastian gently cleaned his younger master with tissues before lifting the boy and taking him to the bath. He set Ciel down on the lid of the toilet, noting how the young boy flinched as another sharp spike of pain made itself known in the dull ache of Ciel's bottom.

"Don't worry, young master. It'll get better with time."

"Well if you hadn't ruthlessly torn me apart it wouldn't have to get better in the first place!"

Sebastian smiled at the hiss of Ciel's voice, lifting the young boy off the toilet lid and settling into the water with him. He leaned the young boy back against his chest. "But you have to admit, young master...it did feel good in the end."

Ciel just grumbled a "Shut up…" glad he was facing away from the black-haired man so he couldn't see the blush adorning his cheeks.

He couldn't understand why, but being next to the demon felt right. He knew Sebastian could not love him but this was enough. Just being able to rest against him made everything feel right and in context with what life should be. Too bad this was all about his soul to Sebastian.

As if noticing Ciel's soft sadness, Sebastian leant down and whispered something in his young master's ear that had the young boy blushing profusely.

Ciel turned, gazing up in the auburn eyes of his butler. To say he was shocked was an understatement; to say he was ecstatic was also an understatement. Maybe an even bigger one than the first.

But he knew Sebastian expected an answer so he gave one. One that came completely from the very depths of his young heart.

"I…I think I love you too…"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhmmm...well...I'm blushing. OO I feel like such a pervert! But that's okay. X3**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE AND I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF I AM BROKEN UP IN ONE AND A HALF WEEKS! I PROMISE!**

**~Superschwiizer**


End file.
